


Truth or Dare - Mystic Messenger

by LinkedDeity



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Another Story Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Bondage, Casual Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Casual Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Drinking, F/F, F/M, Implied Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Rika (Mystic Messenger), Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Nudity, Past Rika/V | Kim Jihyun, Porn with Feelings, Secret Crush, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkedDeity/pseuds/LinkedDeity
Summary: But here, on a Friday night in Jumin's penthouse, high above the stunning urban night cityscape after an evening of discussing the future of their organisation, they were all friends.Very drunk, horny friends.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun, Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kang Jaehee/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 92
Kudos: 425





	1. Prologue

They had never imagined it would come to this. 

It was a friday night. A regular Friday for many, but for the RFA it was the second time since the fundraising party that they had all been together. The previous occasion had been when they gathered for V’s gallery show, an event that required they maintain their social personas; where Zen was the eye-stopping rising actor, Jumin was the CEO in line of one of Korea’s biggest corporations, Jaehee was his spotless assistant, Yoosung was a student of SKY University, Luciel was the secret employee of a deadly intelligence agency, and V was very much a highly regarded photographer. And then, of course, there was MC, their party planner. 

But here, on a Friday night in Jumin’s penthouse, high above the stunning urban night cityscape after an evening of discussing the future of their organisation, they were all friends. 

Very drunk, horny friends. 

See, Jumin and V, following old habits, had decided to share some wine, and it wasn’t long before Jumin had requested one of his men bring other beverages for their friends. Luciel obviously abstained, though he seemed quite drunk on the atmosphere itself. The room was heavy with a sense of peace it held for all of its members. The very fact that they were able to be here together, without any remaining troubles, with everyone comfortable and smiling and happy, left them all in a drunken bliss as the intimacy of their company subtly intensified.

It was then, from his place on the floor, one leg propped up with his arm resting atop, that Jumin Han boldly stated, “Let’s play that game Zen mentioned before.”

“What?” Zen’s softened red eyes shot wide open, already tinged cheeks flushing. He quickly turned to look at the corporate heir as if he were a madman, though he was met with cool sharp eyes and the incomparable steel sense of confidence that belonged only to the young director. Jumin himself was drunk, that much at least was still apparent, from the many dishevelled strands of hair denying their usual tidy state, the loosened necktie and unbuttoned shirt to the sentimentality that V had often commented was a drunken habit of his friend’s. The sight only caused the actor to further stammer in embarrassment, "No way, dude, most the people here are guys! It's dirty truth or dare because it involves sex! With all of us being straight there is no way we can all use MC and Jaehee like that..." 

"Besides, Jumin," Yoosung commented, purple eyes still glued to the game he was playing on his hand-held game device,"I wouldn't think you were the type to... uh, you know, have sex before marriage." 

The trust fund kid hummed, eyes closing softly as he loosened his tie further, before raising his head to look at the room in a silence that spoke volumes. He didn't seem to have any problem with it. "Why?" Jumin then pushed, gaze falling towards Zen with the same hooded eyes he usually had when raising his brows matter-of-factly, "You were the one who suggested it after all."

"I was drunk when I brought that up," the white haired male shrugged sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck, a frown etching its way onto his face shortly afterwards, “And I’m still drunk now! We all are!”

Despite the two of them having made up, it was still common for Jumin to use Zen's own words and actions against him and the both of them were very aware of it. Jumin likely found it amusing to wind him up and deliberately remained ever so calm himself while doing so. It made Zen's breathing turn shaky with irritation sometimes but he was in a good mood this Friday - the reasonable amount of alcohol he had consumed acting as a shield against the twenty-seven year old Han's usual tricks. Zen scoffed, seeing the small smirk spread on Jumin’s lips.

All of a sudden, a sweet butter-like voice interrupted their now exclusive conversation.

"I'm okay with it if all of you are."

Everyone's eyes turned to the girl in the sweater.

"Oh?" Jumin's interests perked further, Luciel's lips forming an, 'o,' shape as he looked over at the girl with disbelief in the widened, golden eyes behind his glasses. 

“Though…” MC continued, “if we did, would we need to wait for V to return?”

“He should be back from visiting Rika in the hospital in about half an hour,” Yoosung spoke sweetly, though his attention remained on his game, determination still evident on his face when his tongue poked out the corner of his smiling mouth.

"I too am alright with it... With the exception of Mr Han, of course," Jaehee then followed up, cheeks blushing and hair slightly ruffled, seeming out of character in her boldness, "I just wonder if this is a very wise game to play. Zen, do you play this often?" 

"Wh- Of course not," Zen sputtered, fighting to refrain from spitting his beer in panic, "God, Jumin- I wasn't really serious when I told you about it, I was just explaining it."

Jumin bit the inside of his cheek. The fingers of his arm still propped upon his knee twitched, unnoticed by anyone.

"Well," the blonde boy spoke up once more, not bothering to raise his head from his game as he stared intensely through his red-rimmed glasses. "I'm down with it... but, u-uh.." His fingers finally came to a halt as he paused his game, looking up at everyone in the room in obvious embarrassment. "I, uh..." He wondered what will have happened amongst them by the end of the evening. Sighing, his voice soft, innocent and youthful as usual, he admitted, "I've never done anything like this before... so I'm rather inexperienced."

It felt like a weight off his chest, though he was too soon interrupted from his mild-relief when another voice joined him.  
"I am, too." 

In confusion, the group turned to find the owner of the voice, a slight-tension spreading through the air as they realised it belonged to none other than their defender of justice.

"Seven... I thought that surely you'd wait until marriage to have sex?" Jaehee spoke in a formal but comfortable tone, "I suppose you changed your mind?"

Jaehee herself had already admitted to not being ‘an innocent girl who has no experience’, much to her own humiliation when she later couldn’t delete the message. She was a Catholic too, just like Luciel, though like many, it seems that abstinence until marriage did not matter as much as her belief itself. 

The redhead blushed, his already pink cheeks filling with a deep red colour, and bit his lip as he looked down. His eyes fluttered closed, he breathed in, and then looked up again. "I want to... I want to experience things. I'm bisexual from what I know and I trust every one of you... as cringey as that sounds, lol," he interrupted himself with a brief, nervous laugh. "I just... closeness is a good thing, right? They say Catholics are meant to wait until marriage as it's a sacred act of intimacy that secures a bond, but who says that needs to be a romantic bond? Besides, this is the first time I can look at the world as a free man. My brother is now back, and we’re safe from our father. I think I could use the release more than anyone."

The room was then enchanted by his grin, the atmosphere immediately set.

"Haha," Zen sputtered as he chuckled anxiously, "Okay then... I guess... We'll play the game. Anyone who is opposed to doing something with someone of the same gender... Then-"

"Too bad, no forfeits," Luciel chimed, much happier now the weight was off his chest while reminding Zen of the rule he himself had made sure to mention. The man’s garnet-red eyes widened once more as he looked in despair, Luciel’s reminder of his sexuality springing back into mind, along with his own comment about it being wrong to share around the two ladies. After a huff and grumpily biting his lip, he crossed his arms, giving in.

"Just one more thing, Zen," Jumin spoke up. 

"Don't tell me you've changed your mind now that I'm agreeing to it?" Zen snapped with a roll of his eyes, immediately seeking to bite at the trust fund kid.

"Not at all," Jumin smirked, barely visible on his subtle features, "I would just like to ask something and also make a point to be understood. Firstly, how... dirty, does this game get? I remember playing something resembling truth or dare with V when we were younger but obviously it was nothing like your games."

"Hey," Zen frowned, the annoyance in his voice doing little to mask the unbelievable blush following on his skin, "Don't make it sound like I grew up playing weird dirty games like this. I've never played it before, I just know about it because of a guy I worked with in a production."

“Zen, I’d like to know as well.” Jaehee gulped silently in anticipation despite the smile on her face, drinking even more of her wine to settle her lingering nerves. Yoosung slid his game device under the small table they were sitting around, deciding to finally dedicate his whole attention to the situation at hand as the mild sexual tension began to build with more and more trivial talk. MC noticed and offered a smile, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

"It's... let's just say, many of the dares are sexual acts of some sort. Which is why, if anyone is opposed to this, then say so now," Zen laughed, finally allowing the absurdity of their meeting to set in and he relaxed.

This was met with silence, as all in the room sat in excitement.

"And that leads me to the thing I'd like to request - nobody tells anyone what we do in this place. We keep this between us," Jumin stated in an almost robotic business tone, one it was hard for him not to default to, and looked at everyone for a reassuring nod to show they agreed. "Good. I'm wondering if Assistant Kang will need to create a contract of agreement to confidentiality before we participate in this game."

He caught sight of MC shaking her head with a mildly-strained smile on her face, realising that, maybe for once, although a rather serious matter, he should at least comply a little with treating Jaehee like any normal person in this very unusual situation. Despite their official roles as boss and employee, they were friends - even if Jumin wouldn’t openly admit it. His position as her employer and director of the company was still strict and rigid, but it was true that he had grown slightly more sympathetic since MC joined the RFA.

Yoosung looked up at the girl in the sweater. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I think we should have a safe-word, lol," Luciel piped up as he grinned, somehow escaping the awkwardness, "How about… Elly is so-!"

“Not a fucking chance,” Jumin interjected immediately.

“How about does Jumin Han is-”

“Luciel!” 

Yoosung, Luciel and MC chimed with laughter in response, the obvious weird atmosphere a mix of tense and elevated. Jumin’s physical frustration, however, left more than one person with butterflies. They had all been joke flirting not even an hour ago- how had they suddenly become so hesitant and serious? Yoosung felt as his heart beat in his chest, his blood pumping all throughout his body as he laughed along.

Jaehee also shook her head immediately, though it was obvious she was hiding the slight smile that formed on her face from hearing her friend's suggestion, "That is neither a word nor suitable, Seven. I suggest we go with something easy to remember, like, 'red,' as it means stop."

"Like in thirty shades of red?" chuckled the aforementioned red-head.

Everyone hummed in agreement, drunken smiles and excitement contagious. The corporate heir shot an unnoticed glance in the direction of MC. 

Smiling as she clapped her hands together, even Jumin’s intoxicated assistant herself didn't notice her boss' averted attention, seeming more confident with alcohol in her system and having the terms agreed and game explained. "Then it's settled... We'll play the Truth or Dare that Zen told us about."

"So, there has to be a witness."

"What?" 

The majority of people in the room questioned it simultaneously, Luciel pressing a finger to his lips as he came to a guess. His golden eyes peered up at Zen through the glass lenses shielding them as he spoke, "A person to make sure everyone goes through with it? To, well, witness it, lol. Yes?"

"Exactly that," Zen replied, cringing slightly while he rolled up the sleeves of his black turtleneck, "given that not everyone may want to witness... the, uh, dares."

"Or be witnessed," Jaehee piped up.

Jumin frowned, thinking. "The only person I'd think to be uncomfortable witnessing would be Assistant Kang-"

There was an interruption.

"Jumin, we're all going to get seriously personal here... I think that, even if it's just in this room, that you should call her Jaehee," MC laid her opinion out suggestively as she offered the heir a look. It appeared to him that she was sort of asking him to relax, though he decided she was merely trying to soften the wall between him and his assistant as to ease the tension for everyone.

"Hmm... Jaehee..." he said smoothly, the short-haired woman's warm eyes widening.

"I- Mr Han, surely you do not feel comfortable calling me by my first name," she interjected, Zen pulling a face of discomfort upon hearing the trust fund kid being less formal. It always felt like such a sudden change, it was almost distasteful.

"As long as you are not confused by my calling you it and you are not uncomfortable then I see no reason why we shouldn't call each other by our first names. Here, for the evening, that is."

It was most out of character of Jumin to be disregarding the way he would regularly treat Jaehee, being her employer, even if he knew this did not affect their working relationship at all, and thus the room was left confused. In fact, Luciel thought, it was odd in the first place that he was so invested in playing such a horny game. He pursed his lips, a soft smirk replacing his expression as he came up with a small theory or two.

Jaehee looked over at the man clad in one of his famous striped shirts, still watching wide-eyed as he peered at her casually, "Well... Of course neither of us will be involved with the same dares so... If you permit it then... I suppose I will call you Jumin."

"Good,” Jumin tried to ignore the discomfort this brought so suddenly. His deep shadowy eyes then locked onto Zen. “Now, we should start the game.”

There were groans that followed from both Zen and Yoosung. "Dude, stop being so formal, it'll make everything uncomfortable," the actor choked, face wincing due to Jumin's serious attitude towards a ridiculous, dirty game. “You seriously expect us to stay calm when you’re making the room so heavy? Can you even get it up?”

Frowning, Jumin hummed. "Alright... dude."

Not even a split later Zen's face snapped up to look at the trust fund kid in utter shock, terrified. "What the hell? Do not say that ever again!"

MC and Yoosung resumed their melodic laughter, the blond college student leaning forwards and face-planting into Luciel’s left shoulder. This caused the red-head to snicker, wrapping an arm around the still-chortling blond. Luciel then thought. Was he really ready for this? Yes, he was certain he was. It wasn't as if he'd ever expected much of a chance with his job and life to be intimate with anyone, but after everything he’d been through, after how close they had grown, he knew that he should allow himself to indulge in as much pleasure as he wanted. He was sure that’s how the ever rigid Jumin felt, and reflecting upon this, his snicker evolved into a hearty laugh.

Noticing that Zen had tried to take a sip of beer but had also begun to laugh at his own sudden outburst, Jaehee’s eyes crinkled and a smile spread across her face, laughing along with the light that had seemed to shine the anxiety in the room away.

Jumin sighed, his own soft smile radiant as he outstretched his leg and crossed his arms, “Sorry… I will not be replying to that comment, however.”

"Alright," Zen sighed, still smiling as he grabbed his beer and downed the remaining contents of the bottle in an attempt to calm down.

"Who's going first?" Jaehee inquired.

The red-head managed to muster up another of his charming cheesy smiles that immediately reached his glimmering ochre eyes, shine doubled by his glasses. "I got up an app on my phone which will randomly select a person. Whoever it lands on will go first and we'll use this to choose each time, taking turns to pick truth or dare." His fingers moved rapidly as he entered information into the smart device resting between his hands, his mind swirling as the reality of the situation kicked in. Was he excited? There was no doubt. Would he be able to get through the nerves that would be present as everyone started playing? The thought dissolved as his eyes darted away in secret to catch a glimpse of MC, who was sat not a meter away, and then to the others in the room, Yoosung still leaning on his chest lazily while Luciel’s arm reached round his body to type.

"We can also use this name generator to choose who performs said dare with the person already selected to do it," Luciel explained, sight now glued to his phone as he finished typing.

"So..." Yoosung spoke up softly once more, "We're really doing this... are we going to come up with the dares or-"

"I have a list- for if we struggle," Zen quickly informed, blushing despite his desperate attempt to appear nonchalant as he fished out his phone. When the screen turned on and lit his eyes up, he typed in his password, scrolled down, attention belonging only to the phone the whole time in fear of noticing everyone's amusement at this, and found whatever he was looking for. 

He avoided all eye-contact as he tossed his phone to Luciel, who set both mobiles on the table in the centre of them and drew the attention of all eyes in the room.

"Let's start then." 

"No forfeits?" MC questioned again last minute.

"No forfeits." Zen stated, looking up with a glint in his eyes.

And with that, their game began.


	2. Strip down to your underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Truth or dare?” Yoosung asked, visibly excited.
> 
> “Wouldn’t you like to know, baby,” the red-head swung his arm around the younger boy once more, pulling him into his body with a wide, toothy smile. Yoosung snorted, his weakened body attempting to shake off the grip but quickly submitting to it. “I think… As everyone is so nervous despite being drunk, Sevenny here will have to be even more valiant than not-so-innocent Jaehee, lol.”
> 
> The woman in question rolled her eyes.

“Mr Kim, if you would make sure for me. No one is to enter under any circumstance. Yes… Of course, if V returns, send him up… Yes...” 

Everyone sat in anticipation as they sipped at their drinks, attempting to make small talk while Jumin’s muffled voice instructed his bodyguards in the other room. Yoosung and Luicel chatted away about some new LOLOL skin whilst Jaehee and Zen took it upon themselves to continue a lighthearted banter about the trust fund kid’s rigidness. The discomfort of the tension still lingered in the room but the aura had shifted dramatically compared to when the game was first suggested. Everyone, including the girl peering out of the spotlessly clean windows at the city blanketed in night, felt the heat of the promises of pleasure that seemed within their grasp sitting in their bodies. 

Observing the city and comparing it with the room she was in, MC asked herself if she would be able to get used to the feeling of relaxing in Jumin’s penthouse. She could sense that everything in there had been chosen exactly, designed exactly and placed exactly. It almost felt like a complete juxtaposition that they were to act so leisurely in the home of someone usually so stiff and unyielding. The corporate heir was very much a perfectionist who performed every act to the beat of a minute-by-minute schedule. Yes, a performance… 

She decided to pull away from her thoughts, allowing the alcohol in her system to soften her mind as she resumed looking out at the glimmering lights of all the city buildings, like stars or jewels embroidered into the darkness. It was beginning to feel hot. MC wondered if there were a way to cool down. The windows looked as if they’d feel very cool to touch- so cool that her hand would perhaps cause the surrounding area to steam up- but she couldn’t risk leaving a mark upon her perfectionist friend’s perfect windows. 

“That should be taken care of now,” a calm, orotund voice announced, and the girl looked over to the hallway where Jumin had emerged once again. He seemed surprisingly relaxed. Her eyes glanced from the deep downcast eyes on his porcelain features down to the striped sleeves pushed up around the exposed skin of his forearms.

How cool, she thought.

Jumin reclaimed his space on the floor, resulting in them once more circling around the modern coffee table. Yoosung’s gaming device was only partially visible through the dark, clouded glass, though by now it was long forgotten by the boy playfully punching Luciel’s leg in protest of whatever bizarre joke he had been making.

It was then that the musings between Zen and Jaehee diminished and the other two, despite whinging and prodding at each other in their bickering, decided to join the group's quieted state. The trust fund kid let out a comfortable sigh as he lent his weight on one arm, other reaching for his current glass of wine before it sat elegantly in his hand. Noticing the beer bottle Zen was permanently holding to his lips, he sipped his own beverage. 

"I can't believe we're really doing this," Yoosung's silvery voice started cheerfully, his cheeks a wholesome pink despite not having drunk as much as the others. "The idea is so…"

"Unusual?" 

The boy laughed shyly, MC speaking the words before he could reach them. "Yeah… and unfamiliar. I think… Ah… I'm just going to accept this as a fun experience. After all, I'm still in college and I've never even had a girlfriend-" 

"We know," Jaehee responded without missing a beat. 

This resulted in a groan from the silver-haired actor, who gestured grandly to himself. "Think how bad I feel… I don't have a girlfriend- me! And I’m about as handsome as they get. Such a waste of all my affection~"

After receiving a very suggestive wink from her friend, MC laughed, shaking her head as Yoosung let out a huff. Being sat with her hands in her lap, the girl entwined her fingers, but not before closing her legs a little tighter. A sudden awkward silence fell upon the group, causing their stomachs to flip in anticipation once more. Their breaths were deep, the air in the room thick with unspoken thoughts as they cast their eyes in different directions, trying to deny the opportunity for further awkwardness. 

At this, Luciel sprung to reach for the phones in the center of the table, slender finger tapping on the name generator button with almost no hesitation whatsoever. It left them in surprise, though they all knew they were being eaten alive by the tension still lingering around their little circle.

“Regardless of who’s had a girlfriend or not... this is uncharted territory for all of us so this isn’t a competition,” Jumin commented as he sipped at his wine, though there was something laced in his sharp, porpoise eyes as they subtly shifted to observe the phones now demanding the attention of every member of the room.

Silence.

“Right…” Yoosung agreed, fiddling with the wisps of his blond hair.

Silence.

Zen cleared his throat, “I guess, haha…”

Silence.

They were all looking at the phones.

MC stared intensely, blinking robotically.

Luciel breathed audibly. A name had already been selected long ago. It was as if no one wanted to acknowledge that they now needed to proceed with the game. The red-head let out an airy laugh, yet another attempt to break the reforming silence. Then, the only noise was a wine glass being picked up. Then the sip being taken. The ghost of a hum of the ever-lively city below them sat in their ears as they watched the selected person put down their drink, straighten out their shirt, and sit up fully.

“Truth,” Jaehee requested abruptly. 

Yoosung looked at the woman, a sheepish smile emerging on his face. He admired Jaehee and her dedication to any task she took responsibility for and it seemed that this game was no exception. A blush heated his cheeks when he realised their silence must have made it even harder for her to begin. They had all agreed to play this game. They had all accepted the unspoken feelings they had been having prior. It shouldn’t be so difficult now.

“Wow! Lol- looks like Jaehee is first,” Luciel chirped, as if the entire room wasn’t already fully aware of it.

“Right..” Zen laughed, beer bottle tight in his grasp, “So, uh, what should we ask...”

“I think you should be the one to give an example,” the CEO-in-line replied, dark tousled hair shifting as he turned to look at the younger man.

“Wh- And why is that?!” 

Brows furrowed over zestful red eyes.

“This is your game.”

Zen frowned even further, shooting a look of disapproval at the man. “This is not my game! Don’t make me mad...”

“You have the rules on your phone.”

“I just knew you’d bring that up. A friend told me about it s-”

Jumin chuckled, and anyone who didn’t know him would say very smugly too. “You’re trying to tell me you’ve never played this or considered playing this before?

“Jumin Han you say one more word and I-”

“Jaehee- have you ever watched porn?” MC practically yelped, face pink as she read from the list on Zen’s phone. “My… there’s a lot of awkwardness ahead by the looks of it... The least we could do is try to liven up while we’re still dressed.”

This caused the previously agitated actor to choke, immediately retracting within himself as he experienced a wave of embarrassment. 

“No…” the assistant finally started, but soon caught her tongue. With a sigh, she closed her honey-like eyes and decided to take off her glasses. With the amount everyone had drunk, she didn’t need them. “Well, that would- that would be a lie. I don’t.. watch… porn… but, that doesn't mean I haven’t seen it at some point…”

“Oh ya? Not as innocent as we think, just like she said~” Luciel grinned. “Looks like Jaehee is a naughty girl-”

“That’s enough, Seven,” Jaehee interjected, while Zen’s blush only grew. Yoosung began to grin, his nerves evident on his face but his eyes smiling with him as he began to let go of his anxiety. Jaehee huffed. “I am not saying I have a lot of experience but it seems that it’s likely more than most of you here. So, shut up.”

Yoosung slipped into a cackle at this and his body collided once again with Luciel’s. The hacker, taken back, scoffed. Then laughed. Then he realised Jaehee was drunk- they all were. Then he fell into harmony with his blond friend’s hysterical laughter, and the mood was changed yet again. 

Zen shook his head, a lustrous grin spread from cheek to cheek as he laughed, “Oh my god… did Jaehee just own us all? She did, didn’t she…”

Meanwhile, MC let out a small laugh as she noticed the grimace on Jumin’s face, in turn earning his attention. He glanced over from the corner of his eye, brows raising slightly in confusion before he understood that his discomfort was visible and that the girl in the sweater found it amusing. Hesitantly, he relaxed, letting a soft laugh escape his lips. It was nice to see his face give in to expression, MC thought.

Internally, he was in complete conflict. He had definitely drunk too much. Yes, it was very clear to him. Even if he remained in control of his rational thought, there was a haziness… an enticing warmth that encouraged him to give into his instincts. Emoting and comfort were a natural thing people sought as human beings. He had always been in the mind-frame that emotions are only baggage when it comes to business- and that's all his life seemed to be, business. But now.. He felt completely torn. As if right now, with these people, he could relax. He could hold less ‘meaningful’ conversations and just be happy with their company. He could give into his desires. 

“Hmmm” Luciel’s whimsical voice broke him from his thoughts.

“Truth or dare?” Yoosung asked, visibly excited.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, baby,” the red-head swung his arm around the younger boy once more, pulling him into his body with a wide, toothy smile. Yoosung snorted, his weakened body attempting to shake off the grip but quickly submitting to it. “I think… As everyone is so nervous despite being drunk, Sevenny here will have to be even more valiant than not-so-innocent Jaehee, lol.”

The woman in question rolled her eyes.

“Dare.” Luciel announced, looking up boldly. He needed to destroy the tension, as the defender of justice. This had all become way too big of an ordeal. ‘I should just act the way I always do’ the red-head resolved internally while pinching Yoosung’s cheek between his fingers.

“Oh no,” Zen winced, another breathy laugh fleeing his lungs as he felt the temperature increase, “We need to pick a dare then.”

“You’re very good at stating the obvious each time a person takes their turn,” Jumin decided to comment. “I think you should choose the dare this time.”

The actor brushed his silver-white ponytail over his shoulder with a huff. Crossing his arms and sticking his chest out defensively, the man looked Jumin Han straight in the eyes and they were thus locked into an almost intimate face-off, the younger male taking the bait without question. “You know what, fine, but not because you told me to.” And in the same breath, “Seven, strip down to your underwear.”

“Gahhh, you’re joking!” Luciel felt his confidence waver once again, wide golden eyes betraying his act of courageousness. Here he was, sober as always, still attempting to lighten the situation with his golden humour and somehow Zen had the audacity to take his shining armour away. A shiver ran up and down his spine, as if the room hadn't been ablaze moments ago from the sheer amount of suspense.

He looked back at his friend, only to find a devious glint in his challenging red eyes and sly grin upon his perfect lips. 

Luciel let out a heavy sigh, “Alright, but afterwards I'm using my laptop to take over the CCTV cameras and security again.”

“Again?” The trust fund kid’s head whipped away from his previous engagement, interest peaking while his lean fingers lowered his glass from his lips in surprise.

Releasing his hold on the blond under his arm, Luciel huffed dramatically and stood tall in preparation for his dare with complete disregard to Jumin’s question. Eyebrows quirking, Zen laughed, incredulous.

“You’re trying to tell me you’re fine parading around as a woman but not taking your clothes off?”

“I am telling you exactly that,” the hacker stuck his lips out in a coy pout as he gently shrugged his iconic hoodie off his shoulders. “Cosplay and dressing up is fun~ Having you lot stare at me after you tell me to strip for you is not.”

“God,” Zen’s composure was quickly replaced once more with fluster as he turned to hide his reddening cheeks, “Don't put it like that, it’s gross!”

“He is right though, Zen,” Yoosung’s buttery voice laughed. “It was very sudden- I’d like to see you try getting undressed in front of everyone while you’re the only sober one.”

“You’d like to see him getting undressed?” Jumin caught the previous words quickly.

The boy’s Amethyst eyes, previously relaxed from mild intoxication, opened wide, darting hastily to Luciel. He didn’t need more teasing. Attempting to refute the heir’s notion, he stammered in his mess of thoughts, “Wh- no- I mean- well, Zen isn’t unattractive but-”

“You're right, it would be a gift to see Zen’s body so close…” Jaehee said reassuringly, cheek resting lazily against her palm as she swirled the deep red wine around the circle of her glass. 

Luciel groaned, “Thank you, Jaehee. Really encouraging,” Now he was being compared to Zen? Did they want him to cry? Is that what they wanted? He knew he was decently attractive- but no one stood a chance when compared to someone like Zen. The red-head has always been painfully aware of his friend’s charisma, looks and skill- it was he who shared his beauty with the world- he who understood better than anyone that someone like zen belonged in the light, where he could never be. Or.. so he had thought. Hmm, he thought, it wasn’t as if any of them would be as built or toned as Zen, but he at least had some muscle from his work in the field. Though, he was afraid he’d look awfully pale from being cramped inside for days- not to mention, his poor diet of only PhD Pepper and Honey Buddha chips-

“Do you want some help?” MC giggled, and Luciel was suddenly aware of his silence, along with the feeling of red fabric between his hesitant fingers as he held the bottom of his shirt in stasis.

“Whhhhhhh-” the man breathed, brain short-circuiting while his face bled the same shade as his hair. “Uh… what- help… me..?”

Upon noticing this, MC raised her slight hands to cover her mouth to conceal another shy laugh, a beam upon her pink face nonetheless. This sight along caused Luciel to feel his very own spirit flee from his body. Help him undress… As if he wasn’t already on the verge of sweating. 

“I also don't mind helping if you are struggling so much, Seven.” Jumin offered huskily, as sincere as ever as he looked at his friend with soft, glassy eyes. His voice always changed when he was drunk, the CEO-in-line noticed, but he didn't seem to have much control over it. It was quieter, softer, and lower. And, he found when Luciel turned into a bothered mess, much more sultry than he thought.

“Nope- I’m good someone-else-have-a-go-now-”

It was only when Jumin turned his face in embarrassment that Luciel slowly tugged his shirt up before pulling from his body, making an effort to ignore everyone’s lingering eyes. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, it was somewhat bewitching to watch, and Yoosung found it difficult to decide where to look. Upon inspection, Luciel had surprisingly broad, toned shoulders- look away. Down… His chest, now bear, where his cross necklace lay just below his collarbone. No- look somewhere else. Down his arms… until finally, his hands. This became the focus of the majority as they watched his nimble fingers unbuttoning his jeans with a precision that denied the hacker’s obvious nerves. Casually lifting the warming beer bottle back to his rosy lips, Zen tried to look away, but he couldn’t help but follow Luciel’s hands as they pulled down his trousers. 

“Not that Zen doesn’t look wonderful in his turtleneck-” Jaehee rambled to her wine.

Both the actor and the hacker featured bashful smiles after this, both thankful the attention had been averted as the red-head kicked aside his jeans and sat back down in the circle. 

While he finished taking his smaller articles of clothing off, Yoosung took it upon himself to reach for the phone once again. Tapping the button on the generator, the blond pushed the red rims of his glasses back up to their rightful position on his face, awaiting the decision of the phone. 

“MC,” Yoosung revealed, sitting back next to Luciel. “It’s your turn...”

Jaehee smiled encouragingly, placing her wine back on the clouded glass of the coffee table. “Truth or dare?”

“Ah..” MC tittered in surprise, fiddling with her sweater in her fumbling fingers. “Truth?”

“Have you… ever thought about kissing someone present?” Jumin asked suddenly.

The assistant's honey eyes widened as she peered at her boss, lifting her face from her palm. “Mr- ah, Jumin,” she corrected, “I didn’t expect you to become so involved in this game.”

The Han took a sip of his wine, attention occupied by the pattern his fingers were tracing on his knee. “You should be honoured to see me relaxing for once. Only V usually has the luxury.”

He was right, the group thought. It was certainly unusual to see Jumin drunk. It were as if all of his precisely cut edges were now softened as he sat, hair disordered and shirt unbuttoned, taking leisure in playing such a daring game. The more he unfolded, the more captivating he became.

“I have, yes.” MC finally answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is horny for everyone lmao. Still not super steamy but I want to ease them into it, poor things, lol. Hope you enjoy! Next chapter will -hopefully- be out in a few days :)   
> Also thank you for the comments! Gahhh I love reading them all and I do take the ships you request into mind, I have a lot planned ^^
> 
> Thanks so much for reading - Ace <3


	3. Have you ever kissed or had sex with a man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ohhhh,” Zen began to snort, “Looks like it’s the director’s turn after all!” 
> 
> Jumin scoffed, though his features remained soft as he looked up, seeming as complacent as ever. His fingers reached to push his sleeves higher up his arms, having fallen down while he moved between rooms. “So… I can already see what is following, but- truth.”
> 
> “Have you ever kissed or had sex with a man?” Yoosung asked right off the bat.
> 
> The trust fund kid felt his eyes widen a little at the blunt nature of the question, but composed himself regardless, readying an answer. He hummed, and the group’s curiosity suddenly peaked when they realised there was more to expect from his answer than a simple ‘no’.

“Zen, grab my laptop,” Luciel requested loudly from his place on the floor, forearms resting on the now-marked glass of the cool table while his attention remained inseparable from his phone. 

“What? Ugh,” the actor groaned, having just sat down with a new beer. “No way. Yoosung, you do it.” 

“Me?! Aah~” Yoosung’s whine warped into a sigh. “Why is it always me who has to do everything? I’m not just some errand boy you can get to play fetch.”

He complied nonetheless.

“Thanks cutie,” the red-head winked as he took hold of the laptop being handed to him, placing it upon the table and immediately converting to multi-tasking, phone still propped up in the other hand. In turn, the blond blushed, trying to keep his eyes upwards of his half-naked friend, noticing the cross necklace that kept its place around his neck despite his torso now being bare. The exposure was arresting.

Zen sat in quiet comfort as he took a sip from his fresh, colder beer. It was seriously beginning to feel hot in the room- so hot he was worried he’d begin sweating in his current attire. However, the thought of soon having to strip… his eyes moved involuntarily to Luciel, who was still typing away across the other side of the table. Maybe he jumped in a bit far when asking the guy to strip all the way down to his underwear. It was Jumin’s fault, though. Well... maybe it wasn’t. 

Looking around the somewhat vacant room, the actor noticed the obvious lack of the trust fund kid’s overwhelming presence. No one could avoid the fact that he was in the room, and that was probably contributing greatly to the awkwardness of the game. He was still in disbelief that Jumin had asked MC that truth unprompted. There was no way he had a thing for her, was there? Nah, he thought. For all he knew, Jumin was definitely not attracted to women.

What an awkward guy. Zen let out a soft chuckle to himself as he took another sip from his bottle. 

Yoosung sighed, propping his red glasses atop his head and pushing his blond strands back in the process. Leaning back and shifting his weight onto his two arms, he turned his doe-eyes to his daydreaming friend. “Gah, the others have been gone for five minutes now. Are they still in the kitchen?” 

“The CEO-in-line had to take another call in the other room but Jaehee and MC were still talking when I left,” the actor replied without much thought. “They should be back in a sec.”

As they resumed a silence, he blond took notice of the constant clicking coming from the tapping keyboard. He huffed, tilting his head in an attempt to peer over Luciel’s shoulder. “What are you even doing? Don’t tell me you’re actually hacking into Jumin’s security cameras?”

“Okay, lol. This will be fun then~” the defender of justice raised an eyebrow, fingers coming to a rest as his eyes turned back to his phone screen. “Seven here is making contact with the giant worm who lives on his home planet. Guahhh- I haven’t spoken to him in so long I’m worried he won’t remember me!”

Yoosung scoffed.

“The last time I saw him- the very last time!- he told me that leaving would mean I would lose all my dignity as one of the members of the worm realm and that I could never go back! But that was before now… If he knew I was being used as a piece of eye candy-”

“Wait- A worm? Your home planet?” Zen’s head tilted in confusion, causing strands of his fair fringe to fall around his eyes, contrasting with the thick lashes framing them. 

“Yes, keep up!” Luciel mused, fingers tapping away frantically at his keyboard despite the complete lack of effort visible on his mischievous face. “God, Zen, just because you know some of my past, doesn’t mean you know much of it.”

“Next you’ll tell us you’re a wizard who will turn Yoosung into a worm if he doesn’t listen to you,” the white-haired man declaimed, eyes hooding as his brows raised accusingly.

“How did you know?!” the red-head asked in disbelief, though his sincerity was foiled quickly when his mouth formed a quirky grin. He watched as the blond beside him punched his arm disapprovingly, leading to Luciel sticking his tongue out in childish satisfaction. 

“That’s what I thought,” the actor rolled his eyes as he lifted his beer, his wide drunken smile making it difficult to take a sip.

“It seems Luciel is spouting nonsense once again.”

The trio looked up as Jaehee and MC reentered the room, their efforts to cool down evident by the ice in their drinks and Jaehee’s undone top buttons on her blouse. MC held her sweater over her arm, having taken it off and leaving only the shirt she was wearing underneath. Sitting back down beside him, Luciel watched from the corner of his eye as MC placed her discarded clothing to the side and interlocked her fingers. He continued messaging on his phone, but he couldn't escape the flustered look the girl tried to hide as her attention flickered to him. 

He needed to stop paying attention. He was exposed and vulnerable! Any wrong thought could be a fatal mistake. 

It was then he witnessed Jumin return to the room, and just as the last time, his presence enveloped them. This time, however, he had a genuine smile upon his face, his teeth shining white in the soft light of the room. Something so rare yet it fit so perfectly on his handsome features. “Let’s play some more, this is… fun.”

Zen, without any argument, sat up, beer bottle pressed against his lips as he looked off in a daze, his lashes casting delicate little shadows across his dusty cheeks. Observing this, the assistant reached to push her glasses up, before coming to the realisation that she had taken them off. Her honey eyes widened before a melodic laugh escaped her, finding her own slip up humorous. 

The blond and the girl either side of Luciel exchanged soft yet excited glances, the boy’s shoulders raising as he smiled. Every thought could be a fatal mistake. Easier said than done when every one of his friends were so attractive.

Jaehee clapped her hands together gleefully, addressing nobody in particular, “Who’s turn is it next then?” 

“Wait, wait-” Luciel interjected before turning his laptop round so everyone could see it. “I wanted to talk about this first.”

“So you really did hack into my cameras…” Jumin mumbled, finger rising to rest on his lip pensively.

“Yup! Took me a while but nothing’s impossible for me, lol,” the hacker grinned. “If people need to have some private time, with dares or whatnot, then we can keep an eye with the cameras and continue playing in here… or something like that?”

“I have another bedroom you can use, that’s what I was seeing to while I took that call,” Jumin informed. “But how did you know?”

“Ahaha~ let’s just say I’m already acquainted with the layout of your penthouse from… other, little excursions.”

“You mean the time with Elizabeth III?”

“Hoho, bingo! How is Elly doing in the other room?”

“I wish I didn’t have to hide her away just because of your visit. Biting her neck… I still can't believe you would do that to a cat.

“I'll bite your neck instead if you'd like?” Luciel retorted, before realising what he had said.

The older man sighed, looking away curtly despite the tint of his cheeks. “..What am I going to do with you?”

“Heh… sounds like he’s not opposed~” The hacker chimed with a beam, playing off his embarrassment with expertise.  
Yoosung spoke calmly, and anyone would have thought he’d come to a grand realisation. “Does Jumin Han is-”

“Let’s.... Begin.” Jumin coughed, holding a hand to his mouth as his eyes fluttered downward.

Zen scoffed almost accusingly, though he quickly dropped it, slim pale fingers brushing his fringe out of his twinkling eyes. “Hah- if you say so, dude.

Moving the laptop aside, Luciel opened up the name generator once more and positioned his phone back in the centre of the table. He tapped the button before leaning back to resume a comfortable position mirroring Yoosung’s. The assistant raised her wine to her lips once again as they awaited the chosen one.

“Ohhhh,” Zen began to snort, “Looks like it’s the director’s turn after all!” 

Jumin scoffed, though his features remained soft as he looked up, seeming as complacent as ever. His fingers reached to push his sleeves higher up his arms, having fallen down while he moved between rooms. “So… I can already see what is following, but- truth.”

“Have you ever kissed or had sex with a man?” Yoosung asked right off the bat.

The trust fund kid felt his eyes widen a little at the blunt nature of the question, but composed himself regardless, readying an answer. He hummed, and the group’s curiosity suddenly peaked when they realised there was more to expect from his answer than a simple ‘no’.

Luciel watched as Jumin’s words folded around his tongue and his lips rounded and contorted, the answer obviously requiring more caution than his relaxed, drunken mind had been previously contributing.

“There was... a time that almost happened. But as it is now, no, I have not.”

“What?” the actor sputtered, red eyes ablaze as he sat bolt upright and stared at the older man’s unperturbed features. “What do you mean almost?!”

Jumin sat in elegant silence, arms crossed comfortably as he observed the various expressions in the room with hidden amusement. Jaehee had almost spat her wine down herself in shock whilst Luciel jumped upright in fascination, a shit-eating grin upon his lips that read only ‘I knew it’. Beside him, MC bit her lip to conceal the amused grin she herself was trying to avoid displaying as she wondered just how satisfying that answer might sound the all of the RFA members who assumed Jumin was gay. 

Yoosung’s hand had raised to his mouth, enthusiasm evident through the shock in his purple eyes. “For real? You almost- wait, almost kissed or almost had sex?”

Zen’s head whipped round once again, the urgency emitting from his every pore as his eyes pinned the CEO-in-line for an answer. Jumin noticed, sighing as he prepared another answer, though he found a small smile gracing his lips as he realised how relaxed he was.

“I’m not even sure myself… In fact- I believe I have been close on multiple occasions. Yes. Once was… no, I shouldn’t share that.” The dark hair of the corporate heir had further fallen out of place and thus moved as he shook his head in agreement with himself. His mind was now swimming with thoughts of these encounters, some welcome and some not. It was true that he had no interest in women, or romance in general for that matter, but there had been few occasions in his life where a pair of lips had felt so tantalisingly close. His gray eyes opened and turned impulsively to the lips not far from him. 

“No, you need to tell us. Now.” Zen spoke threateningly. Jumin’s eyes then moved away once more. 

“It can't hurt, right?” 

The man glanced towards MC who had spoken up, finding his own lips sensing every little movement they made as he said without much thought, “I suppose so.” 

The girl nodded in encouragement, smiling as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. Was that a nervous habit of hers? Jumin exhaled, raising his glass of wine as he desperately attempted to turn his attention away from her skirt. 

Jaehee’s sweet and clear voice seemed to do the trick, bringing his attention sharply when she laughed, “Well, Jumin? Are you actually gay after all? We might have guessed- it seems quite obvious now thinking about it- you being such a renowned single bachelor-”

“Thank you, Jaehee,” Jumin interrupted, still finding it odd that relationship felt so different this evening, “You should slow down on the wine. You get drunk very easily and I don’t wish for more silly voice messages. Do not forget I am still your boss.”

“How could I forget,” she sighed, “I can’t believe my boss is gay.”

“I can’t believe my assistant watches porn.” Jumin quipped.

The short-haired woman pursed her lips, settling down with amusement still seeping in her features. “Alright, I’ll stop.”

“Besides, I am not gay.”

“Then elaborate!” Zen snapped impatiently. 

“Well… One time, there was a business deal I was making. I believe it was with a company that dealt in tailoring. Ha... “ Han trailed off, leaving the group to collectively peak in anticipation once more.

“Tailoring? Don’t tell me he… like, touched you?” Yoosung asked nervously, taking the red glasses from atop his head and folding them in his hand. After placing them with his game device under the table, he sat upright and looked to the older man for a reply.

“Not at all in the way you're thinking. But I do remember he moved round my desk when I was discussing the terms and pulled at my tie. I was very surprised…” a small laugh escaped his lips as he reminisced in embarrassment. “I asked what his intentions were as he moved closer and he brushed my lips with his thumb. I knew then what he was trying to initiate and I did wonder if it would benefit the company. I was so caught in surprise, I forgot to even speak.”

Eyes wide, Zen, Yoosung and Luciel all blinked in surprise. It was very unlike their friend to speak of something actually embarrassing. Especially in such detail. MC was glad to see Jumin so relaxed, his cool and calm attitude putting her heart at ease as she sat, beginning to enjoy this game.

“Wait-! That was when I had come to drop your paperwork off!” Jaehee cried in disbelief. “I remember the man- Mr Suit Kim was it- acting very flustered. So that was why.”

“That’s right,” Jumin responded curtly.

“So it wasn’t you making the advances then,” Zen confirmed a little disappointed. “But wait- you said this happened multiple times? Did another businessman try hitting on you?”

“Not quite.” He said. “I wonder when V will be returning.”

Zen huffed, attention turning to the two other boys. “Let’s spin again. Now the trust fund kid has spoken, I don’t feel as tense.” 

“Is that so? Lol,” Luciel chuckled smugly, “So Jumin talking about his almost gay encounters is soothing to you~”

“As if,” Zen spat, crossing his arms defensively as he turned his head in disagreement. His silky ponytail spilled across his shoulder, his fine hair contrasting immensely with the black turtleneck that sat perfectly on his toned body. 

He internally cursed Jumin. They had made up and had been getting along better recently, however this game was beginning to get him flustered. Thinking about what this game entailed- he knew how intense this game could get even before his jerk friend decided they should play it. Seeing MC so irresistibly nervous just riled him up more each time he looked at her. It didn’t help that he had been drinking, either. Why did his attention keep suddenly flickering between them all. Surely he shouldn’t want to look anywhere near Luciel, who was now in his underwear. It's because of me he is nearly naked, the actor thought. No, don’t think about that. But now Jumin- Jumin Han was talking about the sexual advances of a man. And how flustered it made him. Would he be flustered if Zen tried to seduce him? 

The fact that this thought excited him made the actor feel sick. That was the only word the actor could use to describe it. Man, he had really had too much to drink.

“Yoosung, boyo-” Luciel exclaimed to signify the blond had been chosen. “Truth or dare?”

The younger boy blushed, mouth ajar as he looked at the red-head with innocent anxiety. “Wh- Ahh, it’s my turn already? I guess… truth…”

Luciel pondered, thinking of a question before any other person present could even register what was happening. “Hmmm… What’s the most times you’ve masturbated in a day?”

“Seven times,” the boy responded instantly, shoulders raised and tense as he sat wide-eyed and nervous. 

“Seven… for me?” The hacker gasped in jest and the blond let out a whiny cry of embarrassment. 

“Noooo!”

He then caught the devilish glint in the older boy’s eyes but didn’t have any time to brace himself as he was tackled yet again into the embrace of the red-head. Only this time, he was in his underwear, and Yoosung was very, very hyper-aware of that. He released another deep and despairing sigh as his head came in contact with Luciel’s exposed chest, feeling the cold metal of his necklace against his forehead. How embarrassing. 

“Can we just- move on now?” The blond pleaded to the group in desperation. 

“I knew you loved me lolol so cute Yoosung you don't need to hide it-” the hacker sang playfully as the boy began to pinch at his sides in an attempt to escape. Taking absolutely no mind to it, he continued to tease his friend, holding him close and pinching his ruddy cheek.  
It was then Yoosung heard the beating of the heart right by his head. It was faster than expected.

“Seven times is weak.” Zen muttered extemporaneously to the beer bottle at his lips, causing MC and Luciel to hesitate before letting out snorts of laughter. Jaehee’s eyes widened as they remained fixed on the wine she was taking a sip of.

“How many times have you?” Jumin asked the white-haired man in distaste, resulting in the latter practically smacking his own face to hide his sudden embarrassment at the realisation of his own comment.

“I don’t keep count, I just know it’s more than seven! Anyways- how about yourself? Don’t tell me you’re too good for masturbation huh?”

“Hmm… once in one day at most. But I rarely do it.”

“Me too,” the two girls simultaneously admitted, sending the entire room into further shock. Jumin was forced to pull his glass away from his lips as he choked, Zen falling backwards until he was staring up at the ceiling with his face screaming a bright pink. Jaehee giggled and covered her mouth shyly as she and MC exchanged a surprised look, the other girl holding her blushing cheeks in her hands. 

The two entangled boys had remained frozen as they looked to each other for confirmation that they were really listening to this conversation, before the older headbutted the other in shock and the younger fell into pained laughter. Neither could really process the thoughts that had entered their minds.

“It’s not that weird,” MC laughed melodically as she observed the many exaggerated reactions occurring around her. 

“Uh… well, uh- I suppose- not…” Jumin attempted, undoing yet another button on his striped shirt in hopes of freeing the feeling now infesting his body. “If men do it I don’t see why women wouldn’t. Everyone had natural, physical… urges.”

“Even you, huh,” the actor regained himself as he sat up, forehead still in his poised hand. The director served him a look he couldn’t quite read. He decided to back down, hand dropping down his face and resting on his chest. 

It was too hot in here.

Jaehee was the one to reach for the button this time, face now aglow in excitement. Yoosung swung his arm over Luciel’s shoulder, forcing them into a comfortable, equal level as they waited for the app to select a person. 

Then, Zen’s pretty eyes widened, mouth opening just the slightest amount as he lent forwards, making sure he was seeing correctly. “It's my turn.” Trying to shift away his nerves, he propped up a leg and rested his weight on it as he steadied his heart. He felt it deep and strong under his hand as it pumped blood to each and every part of his body. He imagined it was sending these hot waves of adrenaline to his legs and arms and hands. He was an actor right? He should just pretend he is brave. Pretend he had the courage to be as selfish as he wanted to.

“Dare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, I had to take a break after starting this chapter as I just lose all of my braincells when my mental health goes funny and I can't write full sentences so thank you so much for being patient. I had a dare I wanted to add to this chapter but it had already gotten longer than previous chapters so I will put it in the next, so this one is very speech based ^^ I love reading all of your comments so thank you once again for reading! <3
> 
> Also I had a comment on Wattpad ask if fanart was welcome and if there would be an update schedule and to answer that, fanart is VERY welcome and I will be trying to update at least once a week!
> 
> Next chapter will be where things really start so stay tuned >:) - Ace

**Author's Note:**

> This got a very positive reaction on TikTok so I thought I'd post it here! I've been meaning to write this since 2017 so it's about time haha. I want to make as many people happy with this as I can so feel free to comment ships, truths or dares you'd like to see :) Also sorry this is a long, boring intro but chapter one will be out soon and will be a lot more interesting...  
> Thanks for reading! - Ace


End file.
